Living With Family
by Wandless Wizard
Summary: Harry Potter has more family than Albus Dumbledore knows about. What would happen if this forgotten family member raised Harry instead of the Dursley's
1. Abducting Ancestors

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter, that right belongs to the wonderful J.. The information in this story comes from the HP books and HP Lexicon. Words in bold are not mine but the creation of J..**

**Now on with the story.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**"Good luck, Harry." he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

Out of the shadows stepped another man, wearing an outfit of muggle jeans and zip up hoody. The man did not look much older than mid forties, but if you looked into his eyes, they would seem older, much older than the mid forties he looked to be.

The man strolled down the path until he reached number 4. Turning to look at the house, the man spotted what he had come for. Walking over to the baby basket, he bent down to look at his wife's descendant.

**Harry ****Potter ****rolled ****over ****inside ****his ****blankets ****without ****waking ****up. ****One ****small ****hand ****closed ****on ****the ****letter ****beside ****him ****and ****he ****slept ****on, ****not ****knowing ****he ****was ****special, ****not ****knowing ****he ****was ****famous, ****not ****knowing ****he **should of been woken up by his aunt's scream. Picking up baby Harry and holding him in his arms, the man waved his hand and shrunk then levitated the basket to his pocket and walked off. Once the man reached the trees at the corner of the street, the man simply disappeared from view, not to be seen for another 13 years.

**AN: This may be a short chapter but it is the prologue. Please Review so I know how well i'm doing.**


	2. Growing Up

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter, that right belongs to the wonderful J.. The information in this story comes from the HP books and HP Lexicon. Words in bold are not mine but the creation of J..**

**Now on with the story.**

Time had passed quickly for Harry Potter. From the moment that Harry was picked up from number 4 Privet Drive and surrounded by his grandparents, had been a big experience for him. Straight away, Harry was taught how to read and write, and due to proving that he was a bright and capable child, was then started on puzzles and taught how to play chess.

At the age of 5, was when young Harry was started on Magical subjects. These were mainly focused on History, Runes, Arithmancy, Occlumency, and the theory for Charms, Transfiguration and DADA. The subject that Harry enjoyed the most was Runes. It was not the fact that the subject was easy for him. It was like he had an affinity for it. It also helped that his Grandmother held a mastery in the subject, and what with being over six centuries old, you could say that she was the foremost expert on them. With the library that they have, which has many rare tombs and scrolls from lost civilizations, its was like a treasure trove for Harry to explore.

Harry's Grandmother is not actually his Grandmother in the normal sense. She was born Perenelle O'Flaherty on the 6th September 1333. When she turned 14, her parents arranged a marriage with the son of a noble man who was called Hadrian Charlus Potter. Hadrian Potter had an illness that was slowly killing him, he had no children, rather than let the Potter name die out. His father arranged a marriage between the two families, but before they were due to be wed, Hadrian Potter died. Fortunately Perenelle was already pregnant at the time with the new heir and when he was born, was named Charlus Hadrian Potter. Hadrian's best friend, a man named Nicolas Flamel helped raise the young Charlus and they slowly began to fall in love and eventually got married some five years later.

Nicolas Flamel was 47 years old when he finally created the Philosopher's stone, the key ingredient was the amniotic fluid which surrounds the fetus in the womb. This fluid is what keeps a baby alive and keeps the baby healthy when in the womb. When Perenelle gave birth to their only son, Nicolas gathered up as much of this fluid as he could not knowing what it was at the time and then started experimenting with it. When Nicolas finally made the stone, he did not know what he had made at the time, but it was due to a freak accident that Nicolas discovered what the stone could do.

When Harry was ten years old, Nicolas and Perenelle decided it was time to get him a wand. Knowing how famous Harry was in Britain, they decided to go to France instead. Once at the wand shop, Harry tried hundreds of wands but with no luck what so ever. The only wand that gave off any sparks at all suddenly started to smoke before exploding in Harry's hand.

Marcel Piere had been creating wands for a very long time but had never had this problem before. Without showing any emotions, he notified his customers that he would be back shortly. Going into the back of his shop, he got out his wand making book which had belonged to his family for about a thousand years, and began to research what the problem could be.

Towards the back of the book there was a section on magical power and the types of classes. The book explained that ninety five percent of magical's are Witches and Wizards because they have smaller magical cores and therefore they require wands to focus their magic. The other five percent are known as Mages and they mostly use wandless magic unless they have to do something with accuracy and then they use a staff. The rest of the book went onto explain how staffs are made and why wands explode if they are in the hands of Mages.

When Mr Piere explained what he had found out to his customers, they were speechless. They were then informed that because all schools cater only to Witches and Wizards who all use wands, that Harry will have to be home schooled. The one advantage to being a Mage was that all of the Magical laws are tailored for Witches and Wizards. The only law which Mages have to abide by is the Statue of Secrecy.

As they were leaving the wand shop, Harry felt a strange pull right in the middle of his chest, when he enquired about this to Nicolas and Perenelle, they told him to follow his gut instinct and so he began to walk down the cobbled street. As he went round the corner the pull got even stronger until he was standing outside of a indistinct shop, when Harry looked around at the other people out shopping they looked like they did not even see the shop. When Harry looked at Nicolas and Perenelle, they two were looking at anywhere but the shop in front of them. Harry grabbed both of their sleeves and barreled into the shop.

Once inside the shop they looked around at what looked like a pet shop. Only the creatures were much more exotic. Harry's head was going from left to right as he took in the layout of the shop, which seem to have terrarium's at the front and what looked like cages at the back. Looking through the different tank's. Harry could see all sorts of different creatures like baby Acromantula, Jarvey, Knarl's, Occamy and Runespoors. When Harry got past the terrarium's, the pull started to get even stronger. Looking at the cages that he was passing, Harry saw Crup's and Kneazle's in one section, loads of cages with each one holding a red and golden egg, Harry looked at the label and it read Phoenix Eggs. Walking right to the back of the shop where there were only two cages with a different creature in each. The one on the left looked like a Horse but it had a head, forelegs and wings of an Eagle, the creature on the right looked just as strange with the hindquarters of a Lion and the front body of an Eagle. Looking at the signs which described what the animals were, said that one of them was a Hippogriff and the other was a Griffin.

Approaching the two creatures carefully, Harry tried to find out which animal the pull was coming from, it was only as he stood in front of the creature, looking along its beak and into one of its eyes that Harry knew he had the right one. Taking a step back and looking at the Griffin, from the hindquarters of a Lion, fur changing magical to feathers before his eyes, up the strong muscled neck leading to the head with it deep blue eye, the beak which looked like an off shade of bone and the ears which looked like they would be better suited to a Horse if they were not covered in feathers.

When Nicolas and Perenelle finally arrived to where Harry was standing, they could not believe what they were looking at, especially in a shop like this because griffins were quite rare and on the occasion when you did find them they were normally guarding some sort of treasure. But then again, if Harry did have one for a familiar, he will be a force to be reckoned with.

When they arrived back at Flamel Manor, Harry went to his room to put his new friend into his room. He had decided to call his familiar Aquilla. Harry then headed straight to the library to see what information could be found about wandless magic. What he found out excited him. Harry then raced downstairs to see Nicolas and Perenelle and then began to tell them about what he had found out. it seems that all you have to do to perform wandless magic is to have a lot of magical power, then be able to concentrate your thoughts, and then focus your magic in the desired affect that you want and magic will take care of the rest.

With this is mind, Harry began to study practical magic and once again, Harry started to excel, be it charms or transfiguration to defensive spells Harry mastered them all. At first he had to vocalize the spells but after getting use to the way magic worked, Harry could eventually just wave his hand and he would get the spell he desired.

-=:LWF:=-

Fourteen year old Harry Potter was curled up in his four poster bed the morning after Halloween. Not wanting to get out of bed but knowing he had to, Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes. Looking over to Aquilla who was still asleep at the end of his bed. he got up and went to his bathroom to get ready for the day. He was still in the bathroom when he heard clicking noises coming from his bedroom.

Walking back into his room, he saw Aquilla and what looked like a Phoenix snapping their beaks at each other. Harry also saw that the Phoenix had what looked like an envelope attached to its clawed foot. Harry waved his hand and sent a calming spell at his familiar and then went over to the Phoenix and waved his hand, the string holding the envelope started to undo and when the envelope was free of its binding, was then floated over to the desk in Harry's bedroom. Harry waved his hand again for a diagnostic spell and the envelope glowed blue. Harry frowned at this when he learned that the envelope was a portkey, waving his hand again, the envelope flashed red to indicate that the charm on the envelope was canceled. When the letter was unfolded from the envelope that it was in, Harry began to read.

_To Mr H J Potter_

_You may have heard of me, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year at Hogwarts, we are hosting the Triwizard Tournament. At this present time, I am in a bit of a quandary at the moment. You see last night we had the drawing of names for the tournament and when we had the three names of the competitors, a forth name then came out of the goblet, your name in fact. It is now my pleasure to invite you, Harry Potter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to compete in the competition._

_If you gather your things together and then say "home to Hogwarts" the letter will portkey you to me._

_Yours Magically _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards._

When Harry finished the letter. he told the phoenix that was still watching him to stay there and raced out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen where he found his guardians.

"Nick! Penny!"

"Yes Harry, what is it." His Grandmother replied.

"A Phoenix just brought this." He said handing the letter over. Nicolas took the letter from Harry and started to read with Perenelle reading over his shoulder. Once Nicolas finished he looked at his wife and then to the young man he considered a son.

"I want you to listen to me now Harry. You have to compete in this tournament. When your name came out of the goblet of fire, it enacted a binding contract. Now the consequences of a normal Witch or Wizard who decide not to compete can vary, but the most severe cases would normally result in either loss of magic or death. Now because the goblet of fire was invented to bind Witches and Wizards to the tournament and not Mages, I don't know what will happen to you should you decide that you don't want to compete."

"I understand, when should I leave?" Harry asked.

At this, Nicolas paused for a moment and looked at his wife. "I think you should leave today. Respond to the letter and then we will plan out a grand entrance for you."

Harry raced upstairs to his room and then grabbed a quill. Using the letter that was sent to him, he turned it over and wrote on the back only two words in Runes. "I'm Coming!". Because Harry was so good in Ancient Runes, whenever he writes stuff down, it was always in runic form, much to the delight of Perenelle and annoyance of Nicolas.

-=:LWF:=-

Dinner was in session at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The students were tucking the food away into their mouths while the teachers ate at a more relaxed pace, knowing that the food would not be going anywhere. Albus Dumbledore was talking to his Deputy when something large flew over their heads, looking up at the enchanted ceiling, he realized that whatever flew by was outside rather than in and was quite large due to most of the stars being blocked. He was about to start eating again when the ground trembled, and then heard a roar. Standing up and taking out his wand, he moved with the rest of the teachers toward the doors leading out to the entrance hall, the rest of the students in the great hall started to rise and then followed. The headmaster opened the doors leading to the grounds and began to walk down the steps. Looking around the grounds, Albus spotted something in front of the Whomping Willow but could not tell what it was. Raising his wand and casting some kind of light spell into the air. He could see what had made the noise and by the large intake of air behind him, so could everyone else. Readying himself for a battle, Albus Dumbledore made sure he had a firm grip on his wand, walked forward.

By the Whomping Willow, were two large creatures, a brown Griffin with deep blue eyes, and a Dragon the size of the Whomping Willow, which was all black with dark red spikes and the most menacing green eyes. As Albus approached careful, the dragon raised it's head into the air and let out a blast of fire into the sky. Unsure why the dragon did that, Albus stayed where he was but backed up slightly when the Dragon started to approach him. Then before his eyes, the Dragon started to get smaller and smaller until it was about the size of a Hippogriff and then it morphed into a human being. Green eyes stared into blue eyes, and Albus Dumbledore knew, Harry Potter had finally come to Hogwarts.

**AN: I must say that was fun to write.** **Amniotic fluid is real and does keep babies healthy when in the womb. I got the name Aquilla off an old kids TV show I used to watch and incidentally Aquila in latin means an eagle. Thank you for all of the people who reviewed last chapter. Question. I looked on the HP Lexicon site and read about all the different Dragons listed, I did not like any of them listed for Harry so if anyone can come up with a name that I like, you will be mentioned next chapter. This chapter has been edited slightly since it's original release. I have also added a poll on my profile for a pairing, if I have one that is. Thanks for reading. W W**


	3. Arrivals

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter, that right belongs to the wonderful J.. The information in this story comes from the HP books and HP Lexicon.**

**Now on with the story.**

After Harry wrote his reply to the Headmaster of Hogwarts, he placed a tracking spell on the letter so he would know where the school was in the UK. Harry then looked around his room and then with a sigh, started to pack his clothes into the wardrobe section of his trunk. Harry's trunk was special because it did not have a single compartment which was standard but several and depending on where you touched, opened the trunk to different areas. There was a wardrobe for clothes, a bookcase with four shelves which could fit twenty books on each shelf, a chest of drawers which was then cut into sections to hold Potion ingredients and vials for completed Potions, a compartment for special tools and the last for everyday things. Once all of the clothes were packed away, Harry went to his bookcase and started to sort thought the books he wanted to take with him, Harry mainly chose books on Runes, Charms, Transfiguration and DADA. After that task was finished, Harry grabbed the ingredients and some potions and stored them away. Harry picked up his broom which he made himself and put it in the trunk along with his diamond tipped scriber which was used in rune creation. Trunk packed, Harry shrunk it and put it in his pocket.

When Harry walked into the living room, he saw Nick and Penny talking quietly drinking what looked like tea. "I'm all packed." Harry replied sitting down in a one seater arm chair.

Nick looked up at his grandson and smiled warmly at him. "When you get to Hogwarts, let us know and we will get to the bottom of this. Always remember that Albus Dumbledore may be a powerful Wizard but he can also be quite manipulative especially when it is for what he believes, the greater good. Do you remember the plan?"

"I do." Harry replied.

-=:LWF:=-

When Harry landed at Hogwarts School, he did not bother to land gracefully like he normally does but with a loud, earth shaking bang. Looking around to get his bearings, Harry moved into position so he was looking towards the strong oak doors which was the opening to the school. As he waited, Harry went through the plan in his mind. He was so absorbed to what he was doing that he did not notice the crowd approach until they were almost within attacking range. Harry let out a mighty jet of hot fire into the sky as a warning to stay back and inwardly smirked when some started to walk backwards in fear. Harry started to move his Dragon form forward and thought to himself '_It's showtime.' _With that thought, Harry started to shrink his form so that he would be able to change back to his human self. Once he was the size of a Hippogriff, Harry finished the transformation back to human and raised his head to look at the human in front of him.

Green eyes stared into blue for what felt like an eternity until the Wizard known throughout the world as Albus Dumbledore broke the connection. Harry studied the Wizard in front of him for a moment, taking in the colourful blue robes with Suns and Moons moving around each other, the long silver beard tucked into the belt around the waist, the same colour blue hat perched on top of his head and not forgetting the wand which was pointed at the ground but could be leveled at any threat within seconds if needed.

"Harry my boy, it is wonderful to see you at last." Dumbledore responded, hoping to get some answers from the boy in front of him.

Harry arched his eyebrows at this greeting, as if they were old friends meeting for the first time in a couple of months. "That's Mr Potter, Headmaster Dumbledore." Harry said trying not to give to much information away.

"Of course Mr Potter, if you would like to follow me, we can get you sorted." Dumbledore replied, trying to gain control of the situation once more.

"Why do I need to be sorted? I am not a member of this school. I have only come here to compete in the tournament."

"Ungrateful brat!" Spat a greasy haired man with a hooked nose who was standing to the left of the Headmaster. "Coming here, showing off to everyone with that beast beside you. If it was up to me I would not of told you about the tournament and let you suffer the consequences."

Harry was suddenly enraged at the man who just insulted him, but not as enraged as his familiar who he had to hold back before the Griffin attacked the man. Once Harry had gotten his familiar under control and calmed down he turned around and faced the man who just spoke. "Let me give you one piece of advice." Harry said trying to calm his once again rising temper, "If you ever insult my familiar again I wont hold him back, and I can guarantee, you wont like the results. Who is this idiot Headmaster?" Harry asked turning to the Headmaster.

"This is my Potions Professor, Professor Snape. My apologies for his actions Mr Potter, he is not normally like this." Dumbledore replied while giving Professor Snape an annoyed look. "Now Mr Potter, if you would like to come this way, I will show you to your quarters for your stay here."

"That wont be necessary Headmaster. I already have my quarters planned for my stay here." Harry replied and started to walk towards the forbidden forest. When he got to about 30 yards away, Harry stopped, bent down and started to feel the ground. To an outsider, it looked like he was looking for something but what could not be said.

After about five minutes of testing the ground, Harry found the perfect spot. Looking up, he saw that everybody was watching him with puzzled expressions. Shaking his head, Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a seed for an apple tree, closed his hands and raised them to his mouth and pretended to whisper something while putting some of his magic into the seed. Harry decided that he was not going to reveal all his secrets straight away. Lowering his hands, Harry bent down and put the seed into the ground. Standing up Harry called for Aquilla and waited for his familiar to come. When the Griffin came, Harry climbed onto the animal's back and the creature lifted up slightly and started to hover above the ground.

Harry snapped his wrist out and his wand appeared in a flash of white light. Pointing his wand to the ground, Harry concentrated on what he wanted to happen. After a couple of minutes, the tip of the wand started to glow. A couple of more minutes after that and the ground started to more and what looked like a leaf was coming out of the ground. The leaf came out more and was attached to a stem. This carried on happening until the tree was quite tall and the stem was now turning into bark. Up and up the new tree went until it was about 35 feet high. Harry who was now hovering at about 40 feet looked down at his handy work feeling a little drained, smiled and then told Aquilla to land near the base of the tree.

Once Harry was on the ground, he walked toward the trunk of the tree and started to look for a knot in the tree. Once he had found one he put his wand to it and pushed some magic from the wand into the knot. After a couple of minutes, Harry dropped his wand and some sap like substance started to come out of the tree. This continued for about 5 minutes before it started to slow down and then finally stopped. Harry approached the tree and with wand in hand, placed the tip on the bark and then traced the shape of a rectangle, along the surface. As Harry finished, light started to shine from the edges and where the knot was a door handle grew out of the bark.

Harry reached for the handle and opened the door to reveal a hollowed out space in the trunk of the tree. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a box which he laid on the ground and then with a tap of his wand it expanded. Harry then levitated the box and made it level with the door before putting it into the hole. Once it was firmly in place, Harry closed the bark door and a flash came out of the edges. Opening the door once again Harry stepped inside and called for his familiar who started to approach the tree. As the Griffin got to the door, the creature started to shrink until it was the size of a lion cub and then walked into the doorway. Harry looked out at the crowd and with a smirk, closed the door.

The crowd were shocked and awed by what just took place in front of their eyes. Headmaster Dumbledore walked forward until he was standing by the door handle and opened the tree door, looking inside he was shocked to find that it was empty. He leaned in closer and tapped each wall to see if it was an illusion but all of the sides were hard. He moved aside to let everybody else have a look and soon everybody was talking to each other over the events that had taken place in the last half and hour.

**AN: Remember, not everything is as it seems to be. This was a hard chapter to write but I got there in the end. I had the idea for the tree in my mind for years and I finally put it to paper. Thank you to all those who have reviewed. Telling me what they like and of course, spelling mistakes. There is a poll on my profile about pairings, Not sure if I will have one or not. Question. I looked on the HP Lexicon site and read about all the different Dragons listed, I did not like any of them listed for Harry so if anyone can come up with a name that I like, you will be mentioned next chapter. Thanks for reading. W W**


	4. Discussions and Articles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make money out of this story. **

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter. Life got in the way. **

**AN2: The poll is still on the profile page for the pairing.**

Previously on living with family

**Nick looked up at his grandson and smiled warmly at him. "When you get to Hogwarts, let us know and we will get to the bottom of this. Always remember that Albus Dumbledore may be a powerful Wizard but he can also be quite manipulative especially when it is for what he believes, the greater good. Do you remember the plan?"**

**"I do." Harry replied.**

Nick then held his hand out to Harry who reached over and plucked the item out of his hand and brought it to his face to examine the object. Harry looked back at Nick. "What's this seed for?"

-=:LWF:=-

Previously on living with family

**Opening the door once again Harry stepped inside and called for his familiar who started to approach the tree. As the Griffin got to the door, the creature started to shrink until it was the size of a lion cub and then walked into the doorway. Harry looked out at the crowd and with a smirk, closed the door.**

Once the door had closed Harry raised his left hand and a panel appeared out of nowhere in the wooden wall. There were two buttons on the panel. Both had arrows in them with one pointing up and the other pointing down. Harry pressed the down arrow and the trunk that Harry was standing in started to move downwards for about 10 seconds until it stopped and then a flash of light appeared from around the door frame before dying down. Harry reached out to the door handle and pushed open.

-=:LWF:=-

In a bare room in Flamel manor, a door frame flashed before dying down once again. The door then started to open and a young man stepped out before closing the door.

After closing the door. Harry walked across the room to the only other door in this room. Once opened Harry walked through and instantly could smell roast beef. Closing the door, Harry followed his nose until he reached the kitchen where his grandparents were sat at the kitchen table, each with a drink in their hands. Nick and Penny both turned to look at Harry when he walked into the room. "How did it go?" Nick asked

"It went fine." Harry replied. "Had to put Snape in his place but you did say that I would probably need to do that."

"Well wash your hands and sit down. Ill be dishing up dinner in a minute." Penny said getting up and going to the cupboard that the plates were located.

Once Harry had washed his hands he took his place at the table which Penny was already moving food onto, after a couple more plates were put down, Penny seated herself down next to her husband.

Nick, Penny and Harry joined their hands together before they all lowered their heads. Nick then started to speak. "O Hecate, thank you for blessing us with this food, thank you for blessing us with the gift of magic, we are your servant and you are our salvation, amen." "Amen." Penny and Harry repeated before releasing each other's hands.

Once dinner was finished and all of the plates were cleaned away, Nick, Penny and Harry moved to another room in the manor, which was used for relaxing and conversing.

Once everyone was seated into their favourite places Nick began to talk. "Be ready to leave at eight in the morning and we will get to the bottom of how you name came out of the goblet."

"Are you both coming with me?" Harry asked looking at the both of them but mainly addressing Penny.

"Yes I think I will accompany you. I haven't been to Hogwarts in many years and even longer when I studied there."

"I think I shall turn in for the night." Harry said getting up from his seat. "See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Harry." Replied both Penny and Nick.

-=:LWF:=-

Harry could not wait to leave after tossing and turning in bed all night and not getting much sleep at all. In the end he decided to get up at about five deciding that if he can't sleep then he might as well do something productive. Getting out of bed he went into the bathroom patting Aquilla on the head as he went into his en-suite. After coming out of the bathroom Harry went to his bookshelf and pulled out a book on Runes and then sat in his comfy armchair by the window.

Harry was so engrossed in his book that he did not notice the door to his room open and for Penny to pop her head into the room. "Harry it's seven, if you want breakfast you better come down now."

Harry looked up when he heard the voice and nodded that he heard the message before closing his book and getting out of his chair.

By the time Harry walked into the kitchen, Penny and Nick were both at the table eating food. Harry sat down at his claimed place at the table and got himself some bacon, eggs, sausages and mushrooms. Pouring himself some orange juice, Harry looked at Nick. "Anything good in the Magical Times?"

"Not much but then you cant have interesting news everyday. Your appearance at Hogwarts will probably be in tomorrows paper." Nick took another bite of his toast, "The Panthères PSG beat Burdigalae 540 to 500, it says here it went on for just under eight hours." Harry smiled at this piece of news as he supports the Panthères PSG.

Harry got up once he was finished and put his plate in the sink, which automatically started to clean the plate.

Going up to his room to get ready for the day, Harry laid his clothes out on his bed making sure that the colours did not clash to badly. In the end he chose black cargo trousers with a blue t-shirt and finished it off with his beloved Quidditch jacket that was a light blue in colour with a black animated panther trying to chase a snitch. Making sure he had everything that he needed for the day, Harry left the room and went back into the living room and sat down in a chair. While waiting for Nick and Penny to come into the room he reached over to the coffee table and picked out the new publication of Runes Today which had his picture on the front cover along with another picture of him at a book store in Magical Paris signing his new book Runes Simplified for a young woman at a table.

Harry opened the magazine and started to read the article.

_Runes Simplified: Article by Dorie Whentington_

_Today Harry Potter is signing his new book Runes Simplified that came out last week and has taken the Runes community by storm. The book talks about different runic languages and then how to apply them to different uses in day to day life. _

_Harry Potter is quoted on the back cover by saying: This book is for the beginners who wants to know what runes are about to runic enthusiast who want to know more about runes in general. But the fun doesn't stop there. This book also includes_

"Are you ready to go Harry?" Nick said walking into the room wearing a long flowing crimson cloak.

Putting the magazine back onto the table, Harry got up and followed Nick out of the room and followed him back to the bare room that he appeared from the other day. Waiting for them was Penny and Aquilla.

Nick walked over to the door and gestured for Harry to walk inside. Harry walked into the trunk again with Aquilla once again by his side. "See you on the other side." Harry said before closing the door and waving his hand again making the panel once again appear before him. Pressing the up arrow this time. The moving feeling that he felt last time happened again before it stopped and there was a flash of light. Stepping out of the trunk, Harry closed the door and then pressed a knot in the tree trunk.

It only took a minute before Penny and Nick were standing beside him and looked up at Hogwarts in all its morning glory.

In silent communication they started to walk up towards the entrance hall doors, which opened, on a wave of Harry's hand. Once they were standing in front of the doors leading to the great hall, they made sure that they all looked presentable before opening the doors and walking into the great hall.


End file.
